A Normal Life
by GaM3rWolf
Summary: The Blight is over. The people of Fereldan are rebuilding. The Warden and her beloved bard escaped the Grey and the Chantry respectively to carve out a life for themselves. Unbeta-ed. Oneshot. PC/Leliana


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A commotion in the bazaar attracted the attention of many onlookers. As they crowded closer to get a glimpse, some walked away, their curiosity slaked while others stayed to watch what would happen and remaining, were the precious few who volunteered to help. It was a pregnant woman who had fainted due to the ever present heat that came with the season. To some, she looked familiar and they were the ones who were quick to inform the captain of the guard of the matter while volunteers brought the unconscious woman to the nearest healer.

It wasn't much cooler inside the small wooden hut and everyone was quickly chased from the building to allow the healer to work in peace. Those with nothing to do stayed, excited for what would perhaps be the birth of a child. Others left to resume their daily lives. Yet, when the captain arrived, her chest plate and a gauntlet missing, she still had to push through the buzzing throng until a black mabari, the largest of its kind, parted the sea of people like water. The captain followed after her faithful companion, scared beyond belief for her wife. The crowd's excitement and anticipation did nothing to calm her as she knocked on the door and waited to be summoned. The mages had warned them that it would be a difficult pregnancy. Chances were that if they were able to conceive at all, either her wife or the child would not survive especially with her wife's weak constitution. She tried but she could never refuse her beautiful nightingale.

"Come in. Leave the dog outside if you will."

Everyone had immediately silenced at the captain's arrival and the muffled voice was, thankfully, able to filter through the door unhindered. Mabari were bred for their intelligence and Fen'Harel whined at the request although he dutifully obeyed, placing his rump at the door to prevent anyone from disturbing his mistresses which made the crowd stepped back, giving the mabari, known for their loyalty and protective instinct, a wide berth. Inside, the hut smelled of herbs and various flowers and plants but the dark-haired captain had neither the time nor the patience to appreciate the familiar scent. No longer was she the Hero who saved her homeland as she tripped over her own feet to reach the bed where her wife lay, pale and unmoving. She was once again the girl who was could not even hold a sword. In the healer's hands was a small bundle, equally silent in the stillness of the hut.

'No no no no no. Please be okay. Please...Leli...open your eyes.'

All of her legendary strength left her body as the captain fell to her knees by the bedside. Tossing her remaining gauntlet to the floor, she grasped shakily at those hands that have held her when she was at her weakest and stayed when they were pushed away. Those hands that have fought with her and fought for her time and time again. The captain parted her lips to speak her beloved's name but the voice that came out sounded nothing like hers. It was cracked and weak, "L-Leli? It's Kalla. Open your eyes. I'm here now. I'm sorry I was late. Please."

The wait, thereafter, seemed endless and for the first time in her life since she became a Warden, the captain prayed to the absent Maker. The healer said nothing, his face grim while he tended to the unnaturally quiet child. The babe did not cry when she was born and she did not do so now even though the healer was quite sure that she was hungry. All the babe had done was stare in the general direction of the bed, her eyes the color of obsidian.

Minutes passed before the first flutter of eyelids brought a stop to the captain's prayers. The brunette brought the hands in hers to her lips before placing them back by her wife's side as she gently cradled those pale cheeks which would have flushed red in any other circumstances. "Leli, love?" Familiar blue orbs gradually focused on the captain's tear-streaked face and already the red head could feel a smile tugging at her lips. The bard wanted to wipe away the Warden's anguish but her body felt strangely disconnected and wouldn't respond to her wishes so she settled for reassuring her mate with words. After all, she was a bard, no? As she gathered a pained breath to attempt to say something, she felt a gloved thumb on her lips which she kissed gently.

No words were shared for the minutes that followed. None were needed. They've already said everything they needed to though Leliana did ask to see the child she birthed. The babe cried then. And as the healer worked frantically to calm the child, Leliana breathed her last. Her eyes falling shut for the last time. A chilling howl came from outside and it rose in pitch as the Warden continue to kneel by the bed, refusing to scream yet unable to leave.

It took all of her willpower to compose herself. She was Captain of the Guard. She had responsibilities. The people needed her to be strong. With that thought and one last glance at the love of her life, she picked up her discarded gauntlet and gently took the offered bundle before exiting the shabby hut. The healer would take care of the funeral arrangements she had no doubt about that. As soon as he saw his mistress, Fen'Harel rose to his feet immediately. Even though he was only a dog, he could tell his mistress was not well so he did the only thing he has always been good at. Protecting his mistress.

Author's Note: All criticism and feedback is appreciated - Nat


End file.
